Soriteses
by Fishgirl
Summary: An arrest inside the Eppes family turns life upside down. Will the remaining brother be able to solve the case on his own?
1. Tuna Sandwich

**Soriteses**

**By Fishgirl**

"Take this in to Charlie will ya?" Alan said passing his son a plate with a tuna sandwich and chips.

"What is he working on now…?" Don asked rolling his eyes, his brother had to be involved in something, and it didn't even have to be big to get him to forget meals.

"You bother asking me? You two are the top secret, I can't talk about it, guys, and I assumed you'd know what he was working on."

"I haven't got him working on anything…. must be for the school."

"I guess… I know it has to do with computers. He doesn't usually use his laptop this much; he likes the wipe boards better."

"Maybe Charlie is finally moving into this century…"

His Dad gave him a sideways look.

"Maybe not… but until then I'll try to get him to eat the sandwich ok?"

"Thanks Donny"

Don made his way out to the garage. For once the door was actually shut. Don wondered about this because Charlie didn't usually worry about privacy. Charlie usually was in his own little world anyway so no one was likely to disturb him.

"Charlie?" His little brother just kept typing away. His dad was right Charlie didn't usually get this deep into the computer stuff he liked pure numbers better, this must be big. "CHARLIE!" Charlie whipped around slamming the lid on his laptop before Don could really get a look at it.

"Didn't you see the door was shut, you could have knocked!"

"Whoa…. Not that you would have heard me… but since when have you been worried about hiding anything from me."

Some color drained from Charlie's face, "I'm not HIDING anything… its just I am a grown man now, and …. Well I knock before coming into your apartment don't I?"

Don rolled his eyes, "Look I didn't come in here to argue, I brought you a sandwich, Dad says you are not eating… again."

Charlie ran his hand through his hair obviously distracted, "I'll eat it later."

Don set the plate down, "Well, thank you Don, oh great big brother of mine who always watches out for me to make sure I don't starve to death in my own garage fifty feet from the refrigerator." Don paused realizing it was useless to argue with someone who now had a paper and pencil out and wasn't even listening. "I'll see you later."

"What? Oh yeah, close the door on the way out ok?"

Don closed the door a little stronger than he intended but he doubted his younger brother even noticed. Don hated when Charlie got like this, it was almost like talking to a computer for all the good it did. He passed his father in the kitchen, "I'll be back tonight I have a meeting this afternoon."

"Ok Donny, if you're here for dinner we're having meatloaf."

"I'll do my best."

Don climbed into his car checking is cell phone for messages. Usually he came home for a taste of relaxation. Something away from his fast paced dangerous job. Sometimes though there were days like today where he needed to escape his family with a little danger. No pressing messages he started down the drive and out towards his office. Suddenly the idea of coming back for dinner didn't appeal to him. A person can only take so much Charlie at one time and today Don had had his fill.

Don was only about half way back into the city when his phone rang. Without even looking at his caller id he punched the button.

"Agent Eppes"

"Donny, you've got to get back here now."

"What is it, Dad are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's Charlie, they're arresting him."

Note about the title of this story: Following is a dictionary definition of a **soriteses**:

A form of argument in which a series of incomplete syllogisms is so arranged that the predicate of each premise forms the subject of the next until the subject of the first is joined with the predicate of the last in the conclusion.

Simply put, soriteses are a series of premises, ideas without conclusions, only when all premises are put together mathematically and tried out will a conclusion be reached, it is like a really complicated logic problem. If… If… If… Then…


	2. Hurry Home

Alan heard a pounding on the door not twenty minutes after Don left. It crossed his mind that Don had come back for something but realized that Don hardly ever knocked and was probably almost back to his office by now. He looked through the peek hole and saw officers, normally this would concern him but he knew just where both his sons were and neither was involved in any big investigation.

"What can I do for you officers?"

"We have a warrant for the arrest of Charles Eppes"

"Charlie? That's my son, this must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake sir, is your son here."

"Wait a minute, what are the charges?"

"Sir we are going to have to ask you to step aside. It would be much easier if you would tell us where your son is."

"He is in the garage, but I am still waiting to hear what this is all about."

Several officers came past him and toward the garage. Two officers stayed with him including the one that was doing all the talking.

"Your son is being arrested on suspicion of espionage."

Alan stood frozen to the spot, never in his wildest dreams… well never in any of his sane dreams had he ever thought that his son would…. No this had to be a mistake.

Alan was shattered from his thoughts as Charlie was led out of the garage in handcuffs.

"Dad what's going on? What's happening?"

"I don't know Charlie but I am calling your brother, we will get this all taken care of you just stay calm."

It was such a strange sight, all Alan could think about was how silly it was to bother putting his younger son in handcuffs, this man would never, could never raise a hand to someone in anger, or possibly even in defense. He just wasn't built that way. Now Don on the other hand was built for situations like this he had strength about him that Alan himself envied and wished he had right now. Alan often thought Charlie looked much younger than his years but seeing him led away by two heavily armed agents made Charlie look like a child.

Note about the title of this story: Following is a dictionary definition of a **soriteses**:

A form of argument in which a series of incomplete syllogisms is so arranged that the predicate of each premise forms the subject of the next until the subject of the first is joined with the predicate of the last in the conclusion.

Simply put, soriteses are a series of premises, ideas without conclusions, only when all premises are put together mathematically and tried out will a conclusion be reached, it is like a really complicated logic problem. If… If… If… Then…


	3. Under Arrest

**Title: **Soriteses

**Author:** Fishgirl

**Description: **When one of the Eppes brothers is arrested, will the other be able to solve the puzzle on his own? What if the puzzle is really his brother?

**Warnings:** I do not own the television program numbers or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 3: **

Don broke at least twenty traffic laws on his way back to his father's house. He was racking his brain about who to call. Who had arrested Charlie? Was it local police? Federal officers? What for for god's sake, double parking his bicycle? Filing his income tax late? His tires screeched as he pulled into the driveway. There was only one car parked outside that he didn't recognize. His father met him out front.

"What happened Dad?"

"They came and took Charlie, they put him in handcuffs and took him away! Did you get him involved in something? Because if so please tell me you can get him out of it!"

"I don't know anything yet Dad. I told you he wasn't involved in any cases with me."

"And he won't be again." A young woman's voice floated into the conversation, Don looked past his father to the woman who he had barely noted before. She flashed a badge.

"Agent Simmons, I have been assigned to your brother's case Agent Eppes, sorry you weren't notified that we were in your jurisdiction but surely you can see why."

"Where did you take Charlie and what exactly are the charges against my brother."

"As I have been trying to explain to your father, Charles Eppes is under arrest on suspicion of espionage. I am not at liberty to say anything else at this time except that your brother is under the care of the FBI."

"Take me to him."

"I cannot do that."

"I am a Federal Officer as you well know and I can…"

"You, Agent Eppes, are not allowed any contact with the prisoner until we have finished questioning him. You may be a Federal agent but your family connection puts you under suspicion as well."

"I am under suspicion…" Don bit his tongue, he knew that if he kept talking he would be in handcuffs next. Instead he flipped open his cell phone and started dialing. What good was being a federal officer if you couldn't call in a few favors when you needed them?

Three hours… three hours and all he had managed to do was get Charlie a lawyer. His father could have done that with the yellow pages. Everyone he tried to call told him their hands were tied they couldn't help him out. He couldn't even figure out where Charlie was being held.

He was so tied up in his own thoughts he jumped a foot when his father set a mug of coffee in front of him.

"Any luck?"

"No, for once it looks like there is nothing I can do. This is so frustrating."

"Not that you deserve it, but I think you are getting a taste of how I feel every time you two go off on a case."

"I thought you liked the idea of us working together."

"Don't get me wrong I really do you are a good influence on Charlie, always have been."

Don snorted through his coffee. "GOOD influence? If I remember right Charlie was never arrested before he started working with me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Besides you said the two of you weren't working on anything right now."

"Were not, I just can't get past the feeling that I am somehow responsible for getting Charlie into this mess."

Alan put his hand on Don's back. He needed that physical connection to his son, even if Don didn't. Don had never needed him the way Charlie needed his mom. He always felt more like Don's sounding board rather than a father who gave advice in a Leave it to Beaver kind of way. Don just didn't need him like that.

Don's cell phone rang. "Agent Eppes….. Yes I can do that… what is the address… why do you need?…. What do you mean…. what did you do to him? I will be right there." That was about Charlie, apparently something went wrong when they were questioning him… damn it they should have known Charlie would…"

"Charlie would what? What have they done to him?"

"Charlie had a fit and stopped speaking, they say he is just staring into space, but I get the feeling there is something they're not telling me. I have to get there right away."

"I'm going with you." Alan said reaching for his jacket.

"I'm sorry Dad, they said I had to come alone. I promise I will call you as soon as I know anything." He put one hand on his father's arm. "I'll take care of him."

"You always do… I just wish I could take care of you both."

"You do…."

"Go, get him back."

Don nodded "I will" and took off for his car. They better not make me a liar too.


	4. 3 14159

**Title: **Soriteses

**Author:** Fishgirl

**Description: **When one of the Eppes brothers is arrested, will the other be able to solve the puzzle on his own? What if the puzzle is really his brother?

**Warnings:** I do not own the television program numbers or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 4:**

Don had to pass through 3 security checkpoints before he reached the officer who arrested his brother that morning. She looked bedraggled probably better than he himself looked but that didn't make him feel any better.

"Where is Charlie?"

"He is through there, but I must talk to you first."

"I asked you on the phone what you did to him. It has to be more than questions."

The woman flushed like she wasn't sure how to answer this question. "We used standard procedure. The moment we put any pressure on him he threw himself at the door. When we tried to restrain him he threw himself to the floor and started rocking. He was reciting numbers of some sort and he hasn't stopped. He can't hurt himself for the moment."

"What made you call me?"

"That just started, he stops his numbers every once in a while and asks for you. We need to find out what he knows."

"And you want me to find out for you?"

"It's for his own good as well as your own. If your brother is mixed up with the people we think he is, he is in danger."

Don was in a tug of war with himself, he wanted to ask a thousand questions about the case and what exactly Charlie had been doing, but more than anything he wanted…. 'Take me to Charlie."

The agent turned on her heels and led him through a pair of double doors, she slid her id through the machine and another door opened to her right. Inside Charlie sat with his still cuffed hands in front of him rocking front to back mumbling, "5923078164"

"Don knelt in front of Charlie and tried to get his attention, CHARLIE!"

"What is that he is mumbling?"

"Pie, he's done this before. It calms him down. Charlie, I'm here now come back and talk to me."

"08651Don, where's Don?"

"I'm right here buddy now come back here and let's talk."

"I don't know Don… I don't….32823"

"Its ok, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

The female agent tried to break into the conversation. "We really need to find out…"

"I want to… I want to…. Don't hurt Don…"

Don stood in front of the shorter woman, never had he wanted to hit a woman so much in his life, "Hurt me? What did you say to him?"

"We simply explained that your position in the FBI might be in question if we didn't receive some answers from your brother."

"That's the pressure you were talking about?" Don glared at the woman one more time before returning to Charlie's side. At least the numbers seemed to have stopped and when Don pulled his brother to his feet Charlie glanced up at him. "There is nothing they can do to me ok? I haven't done anything and they know it. If I had they would have handcuffs on me too."

"They arrested you too?" Charlie asked frantically grabbing Don's forearm.

"No, no I am here for you. They have nothing on me ok, I'm fine, now let's see about you ok?" He didn't even spare a glance for the woman near the door.

"Get the keys for these ridiculous cuffs." He knew what the cuffs were about, he had used the procedure before. He knew that people like Charlie, who were not usually in trouble with the law, were more likely to talk if they had the reminder that they were under arrest.

"NOW," he bellowed when he saw her hesitate. He instantly regretted his action when he saw his brother flinch. "It's ok Charlie I'm not mad at you."

"I was just trying to help…"

"I'm sure you were. Let's just calm down a little, maybe get you something to eat. Did you eat that sandwich I brought you at the house?"

"No… I forgot…"

"Well maybe someone" he glared at Agent Simmons "will get you something to eat and then we can talk ok?"

"Ok."

Agent Simmons stepped outside the door for a few moments and returned with what had probably been someone's bag lunch from home. Charlie only ate a few bites but he was already much calmer than he had been when Don entered the room.

"Maybe you can tell us what is going on now Charlie?"

Charlie glanced up at the fierce looking woman and then over at Don. "I can't really say in front of…"

"Forget it," Agent Simmons responded, "he is still my suspect and I'm not leaving."

"I'm sorry Charlie, whatever you have to say you must say in front of her."

"I was just trying to help you."

"See that's the part I don't get Charlie, help me with what?"

"I can't tell you, I was sworn to secrecy."

"Secrets? You said back at the house you weren't hiding anything from me Charlie, were you lying?"

"I wasn't hiding it…. Well I was hiding it, but it was for your own good."

"So it was the thing on the computer, what was that? Is it a program? Was it research? What?"

"No one was supposed to know, we agreed on that no one was supposed to know."

"Who is we? Did someone talk you into this Charlie?"

Charlie nodded solemnly.

"I'm gonna need more than this Charlie, you are going to have to talk to someone! This is not going to go away. I don't want to scare you, but these people are serious. They will put you in jail Charlie and there won't be anything I can do to help you unless you talk to me."

"I can't tell anyone."

"Agent Eppes, may I speak with you outside for a moment?"

Don thought about refusing but decided Charlie needed the break, he could see him slowly hiding back inside his numbers. "Sure."

Simmons held the large metal door open for Don, swinging it shut and Don leaned against the far wall. "What is it now."

"Your brother is not responding to this questioning and we think we know why." Don waited for her to continue.

"Well…."

"We think that Charlie is protecting someone. As I said he is in pretty deep. If he was trying to save his own skin he would have talked by now. Prison for a guy like your brother should be scary enough. In fact we went though all that with him and he was pretty calm though it all. It was only when we started talking about you that he had that breakdown."

"So you think this has something to do with me?"

"Yes, now do you want to fill us in?"

"Believe me, at this point I am as clueless as you are. All I know is you are not going to get your answers from Charlie. He is closed up tight."

"I agree."

"So will you let him go. Release him to me. Maybe if I can get him home in more comfortable surroundings I can get him talking."

"You really have no idea what this is about do you? There is no way your brother is leaving this place until we get some answers. I have already arranged to have him transferred to a holding cell for the night."

"Holding cell? You still think you can get Charlie to talk by scaring him? There is no way I am going to let you do this."

"Hold it! If I had any evidence to go by you would be his next door neighbor. As it is I have nothing to hold you on. Do NOT leave town. We will have more questions for you I assure you."

"Slow down here. You haven't even told me what these questions might be about. All I know right now is that you arrested Charlie for espionage. How can Charlie be a spy, he hasn't even been out of the country in the last five years."

"Escort this man to a waiting room while we have his brother transferred."

"I can't believe I cooperated with you."

"I suggest you continue to be cooperative if you want your brother kept in his own private cell. As I said prison can be a tough place for a guy like Charlie."

Two men came up and took hold of Don's arms. Don shrugged them of and started walking in the direction he was pointed. There was no use fighting this. One thing you learned as a federal agent was to pick your battles. Until he had more information Don had to play nice.


	5. The Truth

Agent Eppes snapped his cell phone closed. He had finally heard back from Terry and David. He paced back and forth in the waiting room. He finally had his answers but that just led him back to more questions. Charlie had been communicating with a man named Frank Jawton from his computer. He had sent some privileged information to him including information Charlie should never have had. FBI information that Don didn't even know about that went so high up it was considered a matter of national security. Charlie's encryption was so complicated even the agents studying the messages had not been able to decifer them all.

"What have you gotten involved in now Charlie… and why?"

"I wonder that myself." Agent Simmons voice floated into his thoughts.

Don turned surprised he had not heard the other agent enter. Don slid into one of the uncomfortable metal folding chairs the events of the day finally hitting him square in the chest.

"I am beginning to wonder if maybe you really had no knowledge of this." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Just beginning? I have been telling you that for three hours."

Agent Simmons smiled a half smile. "I have had people lie to me for a lot longer than that. But not with their kid brother cooling his heels in a jail cell. I really think you would tell me just about anything at this point. That is what is making me believe you."

"That and the fact I would never and could never have access to the level of information you claim Charlie is leaking."

"That too…I suppose you know the whole story by now." Don glanced up at her, "Yes, I know your friends in the bureau have been making a nuisance of themselves. I suppose you realize the only information they are being given is what** I **say they can have**."**

"When can I talk to him?"

Agent Simmons settled herself into the chair opposite Don, "Now that gets a little tricky. My orders are to keep you two apart."

"I will find a way to see him even without your say so."

"I doubt that, but I might be able to arrange a short visit. Supervised of course."

Don glanced down at his watch, "Shit, is it really 8:00? I need to call my father, he must be going out of his mind."

"Wouldn't you rather wait until you have something to tell him? Come with me, I will take you to Charlie then you can call your whole family for all I care."

Don followed Agent Simmons down several hallways to the elevators and down to the Basement level cell blocks. Don scanned each cell they passed looking for Charlie, he finally spotted him in the third cell from the end.

"Charlie?"

"Don! What is going on? Can you get me out of here? They won't give me a pencil or a marker or anything."

"It's good to see you too Charlie." It was good to see him talking normally again, albeit from behind inch thick bars. Charlie was still making laps around his cell. Don could see where he had written formulas in the dirt on the cell floor. Charlie was not built to be kept in a cage. "What are you writing there?"

"New formulas, they wouldn't be able to crack these. I wouldn't have been caught, you would still be…"

"Still be what Charlie, still be safe? I am safe. I am right here in front of you. But you know what? They won't let me stay here forever and then I will have to leave. You need to tell me what's going on so I can protect myself. So I can stay safe… Charlie are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am listening. I always listen. I just…" Charlie finally sat down on the bunk in his cell. He balled up one fist and slammed it into the mattress. "704 cubic feet in 26 cells…"

"Please don't start this again Charlie…"

"18,304 plus the walkway…" Charlie quickly crossed the cell pressing his head against the bars.

"Charlie…" Don grabbed his brother's hand.

"If I can just…"

"If you can what? Calculate the size of this room? Will that help Charlie? Think about it…"

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Tell me the truth."

"That's the one thing I can't tell you Don… I can't… he will kill you…" Charlie slunk down to the floor with his back against the bars.

"All right Charlie…it's alright. I'll be fine. You just relax here I'll find some other way to get you out of this ok? You just stay with us. Don't go anywhere?"

"Where would I go?" Charlie responded with a sigh.

Agent Simmons nodded to Don and Don followed her from the cell block.


	6. Password

**Title: **Soriteses

**Author:** Fishgirl

**Description: **When one of the Eppes brothers is arrested, will the other be able to solve the puzzle on his own? What if the puzzle is really his brother?

**Warnings:** I do not own the television program numbers or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6:**

"I want in on this investigation." Don stated before the other agent could even open her mouth.

Agent Simmons paused taking in the desperation on the younger agent's face. In her years in the bureau she had never been involved in a situation quite like this one. Her instincts told her to trust this man and yet she knew that he was in no state of mind to take orders or even follow protocol. He could be equally dangerous in or out of her investigation, although she highly doubted there was any way of keeping him out.

There were others to worry about too of course. The younger brother had many acquaintances inside and outside the bureau who had already brought pressure to bear. Fortunately for her, the troubles stretched even higher or her only suspect would already have walking papers.

"I cannot bring you into this investigation, but I don't think you would stay out of it even if I told you too. Here is what I _will_ do. You know some of Charlie's connections, who he talks to, maybe someone he tells things he can't tell you. Look into that and come to me with anything you find out. If I get any ideas that you are withholding information from MY investigation I WILL have your badge. Do you understand me?"

Don took a moment to look over this enigma of an agent. He had been so keyed up with his brother he had barely noticed anything more than she was female. She was several years older than he and a good six inches shorter. Her eyes were hard but her face was not full of the anger lines he often found on older agent's faces. This was not a woman prone to anger. She took things in stride. He didn't much like the way his brother was being treated, but he wasn't being mistreated either, and he had been allowed to see his brother when he asked. He decided for the moment that he could put his trust in her.

"I understand, but I want you to know that my brother comes before your investigation. For now our goals match, but anytime they don't you WILL lose my cooperation badge or no badge."

"I am glad we understand each other Agent Eppes." She held her hand out.

Don accepted it and found her handshake as firm as her offer.

Charlie leaned back against the bars again trying to figure out where he had miscalculated to end up here. He remembered his friend Larry pointing out that anytime you tried an equation that included the human element you were bound to fail. He had built this entire equation around the human element and it had blown up in his face. The only thing he had left was the basic premise he had built the entire equation around. _Protect Don._ As long as that was still a possibility he could not venture from this course of action. If all else fails I can still protect Don…

Alan hung up the phone. He still couldn't wrap his head around it, Charlie… a spy? This had to be wrong. He never had any idea what his sons were up to but he always assumed it was honest. He never dreamed his younger son would get involved in… no he wouldn't believe it. There had to be some other explanation and Donny would find it. No matter what… that's all he had left to count on.

Don waited for Terry at a coffee shop near the college. 8 am, he had been up all night and he still had no real idea where to begin. Who would Charlie talk to? His list had not gone very far. Larry, Amita, Terry… but obviously she knew nothing. His father had no idea. Two people? That's it? Not a very long investigation to be sure. He had already reached both Larry and Amita and they said they would meet him at the college and show him anything they thought Charlie might have worked with.

Don had spent the last two hours trying to crack through Charlie's lap top security. He had made it all the way to the last password. He had already been though 5 encoded areas. By pure guess work and time Don had made it through Archimedes, Fibonacci, Einstein, Babbage, and Pascal. Now he was hoping he was on the last one. He knew it only had 5 letters. Charlie loves patterns and so far his passwords had 10 letters, 9 letters, 8 letters, 7 letters, and 6 letters. Charlie would never miss a pattern like that… and they were all mathematicians, Charlie's heroes…so five letters, he had gone through every 5 letter mathematician he could think of but no match.

"Come on Charlie, I know my mind doesn't work like yours but give me a hint here… 5 letters… 5 letters… who do you know with five letters in their name?"


	7. Get It Together

**Title: **Soriteses

**Author:** Fishgirl

**Description: **When one of the Eppes brothers is arrested, will the other be able to solve the puzzle on his own? What if the puzzle is really his brother?

**Warnings:** I do not own the television program numbers or any of its characters.

**Chapter 7:**

"Come on Charlie, I know my mind doesn't work like yours but give me a hint here… 5 letters… 5 letters… who do you know with five letters in their name?"

Terry slid onto the bench across from Don in the small booth. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to crack one of Charlie's codes."

"That sounds like a hopeless challenge." Terry said motioning to the waitress for a cup of coffee.

Don smiled glancing up from the screen. "It would be except they are all names. They have all been mathematician's names, Charlie's heroes, and this one should have 5 letters. It's the last one and if I can just get though it…"

"Wait, how can you be sure it's a mathematician?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said they were all Charlie's heroes right? Can't Charlie have a hero that's not a mathematician?"

Don crinkled up his forehead in confusion, he had been working on this pattern for 2 hours and now it seemed there might be a flaw in it…

Terry smiled, "Why don't you try D-O-N-N-Y?"

Don opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind and typed in the 5 letters. Sure enough the last of the password screens came down and he at last had access to Charlie's files.

Don felt a slight flush to his cheeks and didn't allow himself to look up from the screen. Terry thanked the waitress as she set the steaming mug in front of her. "Not that it will do any good, but you really should get something more than coffee and you could use some sleep."

"Not right now… I just got into the system. Now if I can just figure out what Charlie was working on."

"Even if you do find something on his computer it will be encrypted. It might be better to hand that computer over to the experts."

"They already have the one from home, this was the one he usually kept at work I doubt they even know about it. I'd like to keep it that way for now…"

"How long have you been up? Wait don't answer that… too long is the answer, can I have a look please? Fresh eyes and all that.. You can order us **all** breakfast." She finished as she saw Larry open the diner's door for Amita.

Larry and Amita slid into the booth filling up the too small vinyl benches.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice guys." Don started, "did you pick up anything from Charlie's office that he might have been working on?"

Amita glanced down at the pattern on the table top, "That gets tricky, see Charlie didn't exactly tell me what he was working on. Sometimes when he is doing consulting he can't share the information. He didn't really tell me anything and I haven't even seen him in three days."

Don looked over at Larry desperately. "Unfortunately I have nearly the same information to report, I have spoken to Charlie recently but he seemed quite reticent about sharing his recent project with anyone."

"What was the last thing you talked about from his work….think hard ANYTHING is better than nothing."

Larry tilted his head back running through their latest conversations, "The last time he mentioned anything was about work was about three weeks ago, he told me he had heard from a man overseas about some information you needed for one of your cases."

Don stared across the table at Terry… he was trying to remember any information that he would have requested. "I didn't send Charlie for any information. Did he give you a name? Anything?"

"No, but I doubt this was connected Don, he didn't seem worried about it at all. In fact he seemed quite pleased to be assisting you. It was only a few days later that I noticed any change in him, and even then I just assumed he was deep into something."

"The trouble is he wasn't working on ANYTHING for me three weeks ago or even four. I don't know what information he received but it wasn't for me… or if it was I never got it."

A silent moment covered them all as they thought over all the things they must have missed about Charlie's behavior, mood swings, secrets Charlie had never kept before… even conversations that ended for no apparent reason.. Charlie hadn't been himself in quite awhile and no one had noticed, not even his closest friends… not even his brother.

"This isn't getting us anywhere…" Terry stated breaking into their thoughts, "We can't help Charlie by feeling bad about not helping him before now. We need to start helping him NOW!"

Don shook himself, "She's right, I just made it through Charlie's password codes but I don't really know where to go from there. He may have done all the communicating from home, but Amita, maybe you could look through his files and see if anything seems unusual."

Terry continued as if completing Don's sentence, "If Charlie really did think he was getting information for you he may have been contacted by someone he knew, or at least someone within the bureau. We have to be careful, there is no telling who was leaking the information to Charlie."

Larry raised his hand to his shoulder as if waiting to be called on. "Have any of you considered that perhaps there is no leak at all? I know we don't want to consider it but what if Charlie himself is the leak? He could have hacked into FBI files and found the information for himself."

Don cut him off, "At this point we have no information at all, I don't want to go making guesses especially ones that won't help Charlie." He aimed a careful glare at Larry. "Now let's all get to work." Don grabbed his suit coat and left the table nearly slamming the diner door on his way out.

"Was it something I said?" Larry asked carefully.

Terry half smiled, she finally realized why Charlie and Larry were such good friends they had an equal grasp on the understanding of the emotions of normal people. "It needed to be said, but I don't think he is in any mood to hear it. He is right though we don't know anything, so we better start finding out."


	8. Malevolent Conversation

* * *

Don stormed to his car slamming the door behind him he fumbled trying to get the key into the ignition and all the anger seemed to seep out of him. Larry could be right. Maybe he just wasn't willing to except that Charlie might do something like that. Was he being blinded? No. I saw him in that cell, he is definitely under the impression he was helping or protecting me.

As Don weaved through the desks of his fellow agents he thought about what Terry had said about someone inside the FBI leaking the information to Charlie. That at least made sense, if someone wanted to get Charlie working for them that would make sense. The chilling part was that meant one of the people he trusted, an FBI agent was a traitor.

"Agent Eppes!"

Don was interrupted in his thoughts by Agent Young. It was obvious she had been trying to get his attention for some time.

"Sorry, what did you need?"

"Agent Sinclair asked me to give these messages to you when you returned and let you know that he was checking in with two other jobs your brother worked on a couple of months ago."

"Thanks," he snatched the paper rather ungratefully and Agent Young walked away with a slightly hurt expression. Don suddenly felt like he couldn't trust anyone. He was upset that David had shared that much information with another agent, he suddenly felt it was very important that this stay within his small circle. He snapped open his cell phone but received a busy signal from Agent Sinclair's phone. He glanced down at the messages and saw one from his father and two from Agent Simmons. He really should give her his cell number. He sighed and leaned back in his chair how was he going to find time to investigate this if he spent all day answering phone calls. He knew his father would forgive him so he punched in Agent Simmon's number first.

"This is Don Eppes speaking is Agent Simmons there?"

"Did you find anything interesting on your brother's laptop?"

_Shit_, Don thought to himself, she knows about that already. "Not yet, but I have one of his coworkers looking into it. Did you find anything on his home computer?"

"Yes actually, but I don't wish to discuss it over the phone, how soon can you get here?"

"Maybe 15 minutes."

"Fine, oh and Agent Eppes? Don't try to keep anything else from me."

Don pressed end, grumbling to himself. He glanced around for his jacket and then realized he hadn't even taken it off yet so he headed back to his car.

* * *

He tapped two more keys on his keyboard before attending to the ringing phone. He didn't hear anyone at the other end of the line and immediately knew who was calling.

"I don't think he said anything yet." He whispered into the phone, "The brother is suspicious. What do we do now?"

"Wait," the deep voice responded on the other end.

"That's easy for you to say sir, your not the one left holding the bag if that genius decides to talk."

"Wait… he won't talk, and if he does we will still have time to deal with him."

"He was just here and he was looking around as if he expected to find me here."

"He works there you idiot. If you really think he is onto you do something about it, but whatever you do, do not kill him. And do not let him know it was you."

"I have to go." He clicked his phone back into place on his belt and turned back to his keyboard before the other agent passed by.

* * *

Note: For those of you who didn't notice… that was bad guy cam finally making an appearance… Thanks for the comments even if they are very few, I have also noticed that they are very loyal and you guys are keeping me typing. Thanks so much! 


	9. A Little Help

"Agent Eppes?"

Don turned as he pressed the elevator button. He rolled his eyes when he saw O'Brien. His hair, or what was left of the thinning strands was plastered to his forehead with too much grease. His shirt was rumpled and his tie slightly crooked. If this was an active agent he would figure he had been on assignment too long, but O'Brien was just a paper pusher. He tried not to appear annoyed as he pushed the elevator button once more. "Did you need something?" Don prodded as the other Agent just stood there.

O'Brien jumped lightly, "I heard about you bb bbb brother. Is there anything I can do?"

Don smiled slightly, there wasn't much anyone could do, but O'Brien could barely take care of himself let alone anyone else. Never one to push away assistance he figured he could use another pair of trustworthy ears. O'Brien was fairly new to the office and Don barely knew him. It was highly unlikely that Charlie had even met him let alone have gotten involved in anything with him.

"Sure O'Brien… ummm why don't you ride downstairs with me and we can talk on the way." He half pulled a reluctant O'Brien into the elevator with him as the ding told him the door was shutting.

"I think there may be someone inside the FBI involved in this, it would be a big help if you could keep your ears open for anyone overly interested in my brother's business. Could you do that for me?"

"Shhh Shhh Shh Sure Agent Eppes…. Inside the FBI? Wow that is ssss sss scary."

Don nodded as the elevator door opened, he stepped out, "Just call me on my cell phone if you hear anything you think is important ok?"

O'Brien stared straight ahead as the elevator doors slid shut in front his him.

* * *

Don's breaks screeched as his foot stomped on the break. He waved slightly to the old woman he had almost crushed. She glared in return and Don shook his head. All his concentration was gone. Maybe Terry was right he needed sleep, but then again he doubted Charlie was getting any sleep, or his father either. Once again everyone was counting on him.

He glanced up at the street sign and made a quick right turn. He was still distracted but his close encounter had woken him up enough to notice a black car follow him around the corner. He hadn't bothered to signal either. Don glanced again in his rear view mirror just as his back window shattered. He heard the shots that punctured his rear tires. He pulled his head down but then quickly jumped out of the car as he heard his attackers peel out and away. He immediately snatched his cell phone and put in a call to Agent Simmons, there was no way this was a coincidence.

How could I be getting close to anything I haven't even really started investigating yet?


	10. Files

Agent Simmons spun her chair around to face her keyboard. She tapped three keys and pulled up Don Eppes' file once more. She had never cared much for internal affairs. Sure she understood its importance, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Now here she was digging through a fellow agent's file. She had been through it before and had found nothing and in fact didn't expect to find anything. She had been ready to give up on that path until the shooting. Now she couldn't help but be certain that there was some connection.

"Anything interesting?" Don Eppes saw his name at the top of the file. For some reason the fact that she was looking through his personnel file made him angry. In the back of his mind he knew that this was probably not the first time someone had been through it, but it still felt like an invasion.

Simmons could feel the glare on the back of her neck so she didn't bother to turn around. If she hadn't wanted him to know what she was doing she wouldn't have opened it when she was expecting him. In fact, this was the reaction she was hoping for, "Not much…I was hoping you could tell me what I am looking for."

"How so?"

"Well, you were the one who what almost shot this morning, I figure by this point you must have some theory."

Don settled into the hard plastic chair and ran one hand through his hair. "So you are not trying to find some leak through me…"

Simmons finally turned and chuckled, "I doubt it, that would make my job too easy." She glanced over his appearance, he looked older than when she had last seen him. This case was getting to him. She doubted it was the shooting, he had undoubtably been shot at before. It must be his brother…

"My only theory, if you want to call it that, is that I was getting close to something, but I haven't done anything yet."

"Well, let's start there. Where have you been today?"

Don paused, he didn't want to bring up the second lap top or the fact that he had brought in Larry and Amita.

Simmons could see the discomfort on his face and decided to rescue him. "Did you find anything on Charlie's other computer?"

Don shook his head it seemed it wasn't a secret after all, "Except getting though the security, I didn't really know what to look for. Agent Lake is looking through his files, she called a little while ago and told me that Charlie had not checked his email account in a while. That is unusual because he uses it to contact his students."

Simmons nodded. "What would cause that do you suppose? Maybe someone was contacting him that he didn't want to hear from?"

"I suppose, but wouldn't it be easier to block the sender? Besides he has been on that computer a lot lately, if he wasn't keeping in contact with his students, what WAS he doing?"

Simmons glanced away, this was where she had to take the investigation away from the other agent. As great as his instincts might be, it was very possible that the reason he had lost interest in his students was that he had something else going on. If he was leaking information from the FBI then he was getting something for it. She knew that Agent Eppes would never reach that conclusion, no matter what the evidence said he would believe his brother was innocent.

"I know what you are thinking Agent Simmons, but there has to be another answer."

"Then I suggest that we find it."


	11. Harmless lie

Chapter 11

Simmons waited at the door as Don visited his brother again.

"Charlie?" Don stared across the cell at his brother. For once Charlie was lying completely still. That was really saying something since Don usually considered Charlie a live wire. If he wasn't writing he was talking or pacing or something. The only time Charlie was really still was when he was asleep. The two brothers actually shared that trait.

"Donny?" Charlie asked bolting upright.

Don glanced across at Simmons and she nodded to the man in the booth and he opened Charlie's cell long enough for Don to step inside.

"I'm here, how are you doing?"

Charlie looked down at the floor. Don rolled his eyes, how do you think he is doing? He needed to come up with something else to say. His thoughts ran though all the things he knew he couldn't talk about. They had very few things in common and suddenly none of them seemed right to talk about.

Charlie had finally calmed down enough that his mind was working clearly. He took in Don's ragged look. It was obvious Don had not taken the time to shave that morning and his suit looked a little worse for wear. "How are YOU doing?" he asked quietly.

"Fine, I uh… just came from the office."

"That's great…"

Don felt like exploding, this was the kind of conversation they should be having in the kitchen over coffee not in a jail cell. The fact that Charlie seemed so calm really bothered him. "Charlie, you have to give me something to work with. I know you didn't intentionally do anything wrong…"

"You don't know anything about it Don, that's the whole point. I don't want you involved in this."

"You don't want me INVOLVED! How much more involved can I get? You are my brother for god's sake, even if you were involved with the FBI who I just happen to work for I would still be involved. I was shot at this morning because of this case!" Don wanted to crawl inside a hole. He didn't intend to tell his brother about that. Agent Simmons had suggested that it might make Charlie talk but the last thing Don wanted was Charlie worrying about him and now seeing the look on Charlie's face he felt ashamed for having yelled.

Charlie quickly scanned his brother for any sign of injury. He didn't see anything wrong except in Don's eyes when Charlie met his eyes he was forced to turn away. "I am sorry about that Don, but don't you see? That is exactly why you have to stay out of this."

"No, YOU don't see. I was barely involved, I haven't even really begun to investigate this and I have already been shot at. Someone else has decided that I am already in this, don't you think I at least deserve to know who?"

"Of course you do…. But I have calculated this over and over. You are 75 percent more likely to get hurt if I give you even one clue."

"Alright Charlie, but where does this morning fit into your calculations. I was nearly killed. Doesn't that **variable** change anything?"

Charlie just looked down at the floor. _That's just it_, Charlie thought, _it changes everything_.

Don threw his hands up into the air and approached the cell door. He had never been one for enclosed spaces and this space was getting small fast. Charlie could be so frustrating at times. As soon as the cell door was opened and he stepped out he realized what he was thinking. If he was disturbed by two minutes in that cell what must it be doing to Charlie?

"I will come by to see you soon Charlie."

Charlie nodded stepping up to the bars, "Tell Dad… tell him I'm fine…"

Don smiled, "So we are both lying to him then?"

Charlie nodded and Don turned toward the door and the outside world.


	12. No More Secrets

Chapter 12

"One name…. that is still all we have to go on. Frank Jawton and that wasn't much use. When Charlie was given that name it was clear he didn't recognize it. The man probably has a thousand names in every country in the world." Simmons sipped her cup of steaming coffee while Don stared at the table top.

"Where did you get THAT name?"

Simmons cleared her throat wondering how much information she could give him before ending up with her own head on a spit.

"You have to give me something."

"An agent for the… well an agent infiltrating …. a particular terrorist cell in Syria found out about an offer to but some sensitive material about a presidential visit… somewhere… he made some connections. The man he bought the information from gave the name Frank Jawton. The…. Well the agency involved traced the information back through Jawton's computer… and it fell at your brother's door step. Jawton fled the country before they could contain him. All we have is a sketchy description."

"You won't give me anymore or there is no more?"

"You know about the famous spirit of cooperation between agencies, I've had more doors slammed in my face then I'd care to count. The only reason the FBI is in this at all is your brother… and you by association. With the exception of a few unnecessary details you now know everything they told me."

Don rested his forehead on his palm, "That's worse than I thought."

"Your telling me?"

"Well, we now know something else too. In all likelihood I am being used as one of their pawns now."

"You think they got Charlie into this by threatening your life?"

"Well… I don't think it started off their. But that seems to be where we are now. Charlie seemed to think the stakes had risen. He seemed more determined to keep things quiet after I told him about the shooting. Does that even make any sense?"

"Not to me… but then I haven't been able to make much sense of any conversation I have had with your brother."

Don smiled slightly, "I need to check in with someone… I'll be right back."

"If you are calling Miss Ramanujan or Dr. Fleinhardt I am curious as well…"

Don shook his head, "I get it… no more secrets."

Don flipped open his cell phone and searched in its memory for Amita's number, it was answered on the third ring.

"Amita? This is Don did you find out anything on the…"

"We found a few files about some cases he was working on for you," Amita began not waiting for Don to finish. Sometimes Don forgot that Amita shared Charlie's love for mathematics. Although she was no where near Charlie's level she could easily get involved in a problem, her rate of speech was starting to sound more like Charlie everyday.

"It's taking us forever to go through them since they are not sorted by dates or even open and closed cases. Many of them I recognize and Terry was able to help us out with most of the rest. There is one here that is a little strange."

Amita finally stopped for a breath and Don could hear Larry on the other end of the phone, "It hasn't been updated in 2 months though so it is unlikely to be related."

"What is it?" Don asked.

"That's the thing, it is mostly a list of names. Fifteen names to be exact. Terry says she recognizes some of them hang on…"

The next voice Don heard was Terry's, "I know at least three of them are FBI agents. A couple of others look familiar, maybe Secret Service. I read about one of them in the paper a few months back. Don… I can't be sure yet, but I think that all these agents are dead."


	13. Unknowns

Chapter 13

Don felt like his heart had stopped beating…. "Dead? Are you sure?

"I'm pretty sure, but as I said I only recognize about 7 of the names."

"Wait a minute, wouldn't someone have notices fifteen agents being killed?"

That's the other strange thing. A couple of these guys have been dead for two or three years, William Wickman and Lauren Clide were killed in that money laundering shoot out three years ago. But then Graham Wiate, he died three months ago in a drug sting."

"Charlie couldn't have been involved in any of that then."

"Not really no, so what is he doing with this list?"

"I'm on my way. See if you can find out anything about the other names on that list."

Don put his phone back on his belt and looked across the table at the female agent. He tried to think of a way of not bringing for along. The last thing he wanted was Charlie being held on suspicion of murder on top of everything else, but he had already realized it was useless trying to keep secrets from her. "Let's go."

"Where, may I ask, are we going?"

"To find some answers."

"Four CIA, four FBI, four secret service and three unknowns, all dead just as I thought." Terry looked up from her paper at Simmons who was still sizing up Agent Terry Lake. Her file has also been searched because of her connections to Don. Simmons didn't find anything, but she was certainly close enough to both brothers that if she wanted to deceive them it would be easy.

David picked up where Terry had left off. "They weren't killed at the same time or even in the same way. All the information we can get on the agents shows them dying in the line of duty. There is no connection between these agents that we can find."

"Except that they are all dead. So what does it mean?" Simmons asked turning toward Don. "Why did your brother have a list of dead agents?"

Don sighed. "One question just leads to more questions. Who are the three unknowns? Are they agents? There deaths didn't look suspicious to anyone but were they really murdered?"

"Was I involved in their deaths?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

Don's head snapped up at the sound of his brother's voice. He immediately crossed the room to be near Charlie. Terry glanced over at Simmons, the older agent still held her unreadable mask in place but she was obviously not surprised to see him.

The man following Charlie into the room glanced at Simmons to see if he should stop Don from getting too close, she shook her head slightly and Don grabbed Charlie's shoulders to assure himself Charlie was really there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't kill anyone" Charlie said more to Simmons than to Charlie

Don turned to Simmons.

She stood from her chair, "Then who did Charlie?"


	14. Answers

Chapter 14:

Charlie did not answer. Don, David and Terry stood looking between these two wondering what was going on.

Don bristled at being ignored. He noticed that Charlie was in regular street clothes, but his hands were cuffed in front of him. Don hadn't received an answer the first time so he tried again. "What are you doing here?"

"I had your brother brought here for the investigation. Isn't that usually how it works? You bring him into the case when it seems unsolvable. He does his magic and it saves lives. Usually yours."

"Charlie was still staring at his shoes."

"Isn't that right Charlie?"

"I told you already, I can't help you," Charlie said finally.

"No, you WON'T help us, and that's not the same thing."

Charlie started to tip on his feet so Don led his brother to a chair and sat him down. He told David to get Charlie some water. "Charlie I need to know. This list… these agents… you weren't involved in their deaths were you? I mean you couldn't have… could you?"

Don waited while Charlie continued the stare at the floor. He didn't know what else to say or do. Why wouldn't Charlie answer him? Did he have something to hide after all?

Charlie looked up at Don through his curls. His eyes were red rimmed. He could see the war waging inside Don. He knew his brother cared for him but he was fiercely loyal to the bureau and would hunt down anyone who killed an agent. He couldn't let his brother think he was a murderer. He just couldn't give them a name… "No…"

The one word was spoken so softly that at first Don wasn't even sure he had spoken.

"I just received and transmitted the lists. I didn't even know those agents were dead… at first…"

"When did you find out?"

"Later…"

Don slammed his hand down on the table. "Charlie you are talking in riddles again!" He softened his voice when he noticed that Charlie had tensed. This was not a criminal he was giving an interrogation to, this was his brother. He placed a consoling hand on Charlie's shoulder and knelt next to his chair. David handed him the cup of water he had retrieved and he had Charlie take a long sip before he said quietly. "Please start at the beginning."

"I thought I was helping you…you needed information about agents killed in the line of duty. Specific names… dates… information…I didn't know…"

"Slow down Charlie… I never asked you for information. Who told you to gather this stuff?"

Charlie shook his head. "Can't tell you. Only after I had gathered the information… it was a trap. They said you would be in trouble if anyone found out. They said you would be blamed for these deaths. They said they could connect them to you. I wasn't sure… I was confused. They wanted me to get other information for them… I had no time to think, I just did it and then I was… trapped…" Charlie collapsed in his chair mid sentence.

Don checked his breathing, it was fine but his heartbeat was barely noticeable. "Call an ambulance!" Don shouted to no one in particular he cradled Charlie's limp body in his arms, "Stay with me buddy, stay with me…"


	15. Face the Music

Chapter 15:

Don jumped into the back of the ambulance followed closely by Agent Simmons.

"Like it or not Charlie is still a prisoner. I have to come along."

"Fine, Terry call my dad and have him meet us at the hospital."

"I will…" Terry barely had time to respond before the doors were slammed and the ambulance was rolling.

Terry hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. She thought about following the group to the hospital but wasn't sure what she would do when she got there. Instead she replayed the minutes before Charlie collapsed. He had been fine. If anything he was calmer right before he collapsed then when he entered the room.

That means there must be something we are missing. Terry glanced around the room for what could have caused this. Something caught her eye, the cup from Charlie's water. It was not the little white plastic ones from the water cooler, this one was blue, on impulse she lifted the cup and sniffed at the little that was left inside. Barely noticeable was a strange sweet scent.

Don's blood was boiling. He couldn't believe that Charlie had been poisoned. The call from Terry and a quick test of Charlie's blood had confirmed that Charlie had not had a heart attack. Someone has slipped something into Charlie's water. The doctors said Charlie was stable… it had been touch and go there for awhile. If Terry hadn't found that cup… no, Don would not go there.

"Don… Don!"

Don broke from his thoughts as David sat down next to him. He could see the guilt in his eyes. "You couldn't have known there was anything wrong with that cup. Tell me again where you got it…"

"I didn't really think about it. All the plastic cups were gone from the side of the cooler I asked one the secretaries if she had a cup or anything and she pointed to a small blue cup on the edge of her desk. I filled it with water myself right then and there. It couldn't have been the water cooler, we all drink from that. It had to have been that cup."

"Did you talk to that secretary?"

"She says she didn't know where the cup came from. She was on the phone when I asked her for one and saw it sitting on her desk. She just pointed. I believe she didn't know anything about it either."

Don rubbed his forehead with both hands. "So it had to be someone inside the office… they must have seen Charlie arrive."

"How did they know he would drink water?"

"Damned if I know… maybe they heard me send you for it. It just seems too perfect somehow. We don't even know what we are we up against here."

"Is Charlie alright?"

"The doctors say he will pull through. He hasn't woken up yet but I doubt he can… wait I doubt he WILL tell us much… we just proved we can't protect him."

"He's not worried about himself, he is worried about you…"

"Well _I _am worried about him. And we still haven't given him much confidence have we?"

"It kills me that there is someone inside our own office that we can't trust. How are we supposed to investigate this?"

Don looked over at David wondering for the first time who he could really trust. Other than Terry there were not many people in the office that he could be sure of. Could he trust David? That's where the water had come from. On the other hand he had seen the look on his face when he found out where the poison had come from. David wasn't that good of an actor was he? Don shook himself. No, I will not let this monster tear my team apart. Of course I can trust David, I trust him with my life. And Charlie's life? He questioned himself quietly.

"We need to keep this as quiet as possible. We can't tell anyone what we are investigating nothing goes beyond me you Terry and Agent Simmons."

"Right, where do we go from here?" David straightened his tie ready for his next order.

"Even with the information from Charlie we don't have anywhere to go. Charlie probably won't be able to tell us anything for a while so we need to go back to the drawing board. I will get Simmons to let us take a look at Charlie's home computer. We should also check our computers at work. We don't know where Charlie might have accessed… or what he accessed." Don stopped wondering if any of this would really do any good.

"I'll do what I can…" David paused for a moment as if he was searching for the words.

"I know… he will be fine." Don sighed as David headed for the doors at the end of the hallway. When he was out of earshot Don whispered "Who can I trust?"

"Trust me, and trust your family. That will have to be enough for now." Terry said from the doorway. "Your dad needs you" she pointed towards the door.

Don nodded and stood as if prepared to face the firing squad. Now that all the dust had settled he had explain to his dad how he had let Charlie get poisoned right under his nose.


	16. Guilt and Blame

Chapter 16:

Alan didn't even turn his head as his older son entered the room. He couldn't bring himself to look away from Charlie's still form on the bed. So close… he had come so close to loosing his younger son today….

"Dad?" Don started hesitantly.

Alan shook his head sadly.

Don's heart sank. _I should have done more to protect Charlie. _He didn't even want to see the look of disappointment on his father's face. His dad had told him once that Charlie would do anything Don asked. He now thought back to all the dangerous places he had taken Charlie. All the times Charlie could have been hurt or killed. To think that it was in his own office that Charlie had been in the most danger. He stood looking at the shambles of his family. His brother lying unconscious in a hospital still under arrest for a crime he apparently HAD committed… but committed for Don's safety. _He can't even stand to look at me… not that I blame him._

"I'm so sorry Dad." Don whispered quietly and turned for the door. For some reason as he reached for the doorknob he couldn't make himself leave.

Alan turned his head in confusion to stare at Don's back. _He can't be blaming himself for all THIS too…It's no more his fault than it is mine. _Alan wanted to say something but wasn't sure if that was what Don really needed. Instead he stood up and walked to the door pulling Don in a strong embrace. Don looked at him in confusion when Alan finally pulled away.

Alan smiled slightly at the surprised look on his Don's face. Now that his sons were grown it was rare that he felt it appropriate to show his emotions that way. Alan still struggled with finding words that would comfort his older son. "You'll find them… when you do, remember your job. Don't do anything you'll regret later."

Don nodded in understanding still not speaking relieved that his dad didn't blame him, it didn't take all the guilt away but it helped. He opened the door quietly, taking one last look at Charlie on the bed, and pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

Sorry this section was so short, as I said I was testing students all week and didn't have time to write. I will try to post more early in the week. Thank you for all your kind comments. 


	17. A List

Chapter 17:

Don nodded to the guard stationed outside Charlie's door. He was still not sure if the guard was to protect Charlie or to guard him. _A little of both_ he supposed as he ran a hand through his hair. He was lost in his own thoughts nearly passing Agent O'Brien in the hallway. _Well he's not exactly the kinda guy you notice._ Don tried to tell himself not willing to admit that he was so tired he wasn't even focusing anymore.

"Agent Eppes?" O'Brien started quietly.

"O'Brien what are you doing here?"

"Well… I he..heard about what happp ppp happened to your brother… tttto Charlie."

"Well thanks for your concern…" Don said distractedly as he continued down the hall.

"You asked me to ttt ttell you if I heard anyone asking about your brother…" O'Brien said a little louder.

Don stopped himself and turned around coming back to the smaller agent remembering finally the conversation in the elevator that morning. _Is it really still the same day?_

"Well? What did you hear?"

"It was ppp probably nothing." O'Brien said shrugging. "It was just a phone conversation."

"Well? Who was it what did they say!" Don said stepping forward.

O'Brien stepped back quickly surprised at the taller agent's reaction. He unconsciously put his hands up to shield his body as Don edged closer.

Don stopped himself realizing that his voice was practically shouting now and that he had back O'Brien into the wall. "Sorry about that.. sit down a minute." He sat and waited until O'Brien joined him on one of the hard benches. "Who did you overhear?"

"I'm not sure… I was ppppassing one of the cubicles and a heard a man's voice. I wasn't ppppaying much attention until I heard the name Eppes. The man said you were sus sus suspicious, and he wanted instructions… he waited a mmmmmoment… I gggguess he was listening to the response and then he ssssssaid he had to gggggo and hung up. I walked around to sssssee who it was bbbbbut the cubicle was empty."

"That's fine… but whose cubicle was it?"

"Agent Young's…" O'Brien said sadly.

"But Agent Young is a woman and you said the voice was a man's."

"It was…"

"So it was somebody using Young's phone…" Don said sadly. _Pretty much another dead end. _"Thanks for the information." Don said distractedly and grabbed him cell phone as he continued down the hall already dialing Terry's number. Maybe they could trace calls from that phone or get a finger print… a slim hope but still…

O'Brien watched him go with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

"Fingerprints are a negative… the only fingerprints are Young's herself." Terry explained as she settled into the high-backed black chair. She sighed as she looked back up at Don.

Don stood with his hands on his hips nodding slightly. "What about the number that was called?"

"Well… it was a payphone on Third Street and Maryland. I could check it out and see if anyone saw someone at that phone…."

"Probably a dead end… but since we have nothing else… " Don shrugged.

Terry nodded sadly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm waiting for agent Simmons. She said she would bring over some files on those dead officers, and what little they have on Frank Jawton…"

* * *

"It's not much." Simmons said later as she settled into the chair Terry had vacated twenty minutes before on her way to visit the gas station. "A list of address and aliases mainly. We don't have this guys real name, if there even is such a thing for him anymore."

Don sighed again, "What about the list of officers?"

"I checked into all of them. In most of the cases there is no possible way there was any foul play. If I had my guess it was just a set up to get to Charlie. They found his weakness and attacked."

Don winced at the thought that he was Charlie's weakness. He had just started to realize how much Charlie was his own weakness. "So how, and who?"

"Maybe we should check out the people in this office. Pull up some more personnel files. The people Charlie would know, the ones he trusted."

"Charlie is a pretty trusting person. He just doesn't talk to that many people. Not that many people in this office even know him."

"Here," Simmons said passing him a tablet, "make a list of everyone you think Charlie has spoken to. It can't hurt right?"

Don stared down at the tablet sure that it WOULD hurt everyone he investigated. Every name he wrote down on the list would become a suspect. Don's thoughts went back to the hospital and his brother. His father sitting next to the bed waiting for answers, and Don picked up the pen.


	18. Who is it?

Soriteses 18:

"It's going fine so far. He's out for the count. The brother is on a wild goose chase."

"Are you sure the younger brother won't be a problem?"

"By the time Charlie wakes up this deal will be closed and we will be in the clear."

"See that we are. As you said if this falls through you know whose head will roll. Just for added insurance I want you to…"

He nodded as he listened watching as someone approached, "Ggggg got it cccccovered."

He quickly hung up the phone as he turned to face the secretary to accept a folder of papers.

* * *

Twenty-seven names… no leads. Don felt like a heel. Each name he added to the list was another knife in someone's back. He had seen Simmons and Terry questioning agents he considered his friends. Even those who were just acquaintances were suspects. Anyone that Charlie might have talked to.

"Anyone else?" Simmons asked quietly sinking tiredly into the chair across from Don's desk.

"Except the janitor…what about the mailman? You wanna question him too?" Don snapped back.

Simmons let the anger wash over her. She knew it was pure frustration. She felt like snapping too and it wasn't really her neck on the line.

"You know what I mean. Anyone realistic?"

"These are all the people that I might even think about sending to Charlie for information. They are all the people that both me and Charlie know."

"What about people just Charlie knows?"

Don stared at her blankly.

"I mean, what if Charlie trusted this person. It wouldn't really have to be someone you trusted. Just someone you wouldn't notice. Someone you would overlook but Charlie would listen to"

Don leaned back carefully. He let his chair twist slightly back and forth as he thought. He tried to put himself into Charlie's shoes for the thousandth time. Charlie himself was someone people didn't usually notice. Until he opened his mouth…. Charlie noticed everyone…. Someone Charlie trusted… someone I wouldn't notice… Don sat bolt upright, his eyes narrowing as he grasped the arms of his chair practically running for the door.

* * *

Again I am sorry this section is so short, but I have been having health problems. I will try to get the next section posted by Friday. Please... please... please don't flame me anymore... it hurts. 


	19. Empty Hallway

Soriteses: Chapter 19

Simmons followed Don to the elevator as he smashed the button repeatedly as if to hasten the arrival of the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get to the hospital." Don grabbed his cell and started punching buttons. He got his father's voicemail and realized that his Dad would probably turn it off inside the hospital. He punched in Terry's number and got no answer.

"What? Did you think of something?"

"I'm not sure I just have this feeling…"

"I'll come with you…"

"No, I need you to get to Terry, she want to check out that call from the payphone. I need her to meet me at the hospital… she the only one…" Don stopped himself realizing what he was about to say. He hesitated as the elevator door finally opened.

"The only one you can trust?"

Don didn't reply as he stepped inside hitting the button for the garage before the door even shut.

* * *

Alan closed the door softly behind him. He nodded to the officer, "I going for some coffee you want some?"

The officer smiled but shook his head. So Alan continued down the hallway. He hooked his jacket over his arm and sighed to himself. He hated these waiting games. He had been assured that Charlie was ok but in hospitals you never really knew. Some people probably came in with no problems at all and left with deadly diseases. Nothing good could come of spending that much time near all sorts of sick people. Alan felt the same way about doctor's offices. Helooked at the sign and followed the arrow towards the cafeteria.As long as he was leaving Charlie alone he might as well get some breakfast. He glanced at his watch 7:32 am.

* * *

Don glanced at his watch as he bolted through the doors of the hospital, 7:45 am. He flashed his badge to a security guard who stepped forward as he approached. "It's an emergency."

Don glanced both ways down the hallway, these corridors seemed designed to get you lost. They painted them all this strange off-white andpainted colored lines on the floor expecting those to help you get around. Well, he conceded, they probably would if you took the time to read the signs.

Don wasn't sure if there even was an emergency but he had this feeling. Something Simmons had said triggered it. The first person that came to mind when she said 'Someone you wouldn't notice…' but it couldn't be him…. Could it?

Don finally slid around the corner to a familiar looking hallway. Don did a double take, this couldn't be the right one though because there was no guard outside the third door down… Charlie's door.


	20. My Soul

Chapter 20

Don pulled his gun as he stepped around the corner into Charlie's room his gun leveled on the figure on the floor, he quickly ran he eyes around the room finding that this was the only occupant. He checked the pulse but the guard on the floor was beyond help. He felt the heat rising up in himself as the reached for the black box that sat where Charlie should have been.

Alan almost dropped his coffee as he stepped through the door and saw the wrong son sitting on the edge of the bed. Don was holding a small recording devise in a too strong grip. Alan glanced quickly around the room. A cold chill ran down his spine.

"Where is you brother?" Alan asked frantically not liking the look in his older son's eyes as he looked up.

Don felt a little of his fear leave him as he reached a hand out to his Dad's shoulder. He had not been sure what to make of his Dad's disappearance. Now at least he knew part of his family was safe… but Charlie.

"He took him. He came in right under our noses and took him. He walked right into a hospital, past security and everything and took Charlie from an armed guard. No one even noticed. Until I call in the dead guard no one will even know there is anything going on."

Alan unconsciously looked down at the dead man on the floor but it was almost without feeling. His mind was still trying to figure out what Don meant. 'He took him.' He couldn't mean someone had taken Charlie. Charlie was protected. Charlie was supposed to be safe here, that's why he had left…. Gone for coffee. Alan looked at the cup in his hand and suddenly felt like it was burning him he let it go and Don watched it fall to the floor without a second thought.

"Who…." Alan said finally.

Don didn't answer, he hesitated for a moment and then hit the rewind button and played the tape once more for his father.

"Agent Eppes…. I'll bet you aren't really surprised to be hearing my voice… or then again maybe you don't recognize it. You never were very observant. Never mind that for now. First let me tell you and your father that if anyone else hears this tape Dr. Charles Eppes will die. He just might die anyway, that all depends on you. If you do what I say your brother might live. If you choose to play the hero your brother will die. If you choose to do nothing your brother will die. If you choose to do ANYTHING other than my exact requests your brother will die. If you do exactly what I say when I tell you to do it he will live. Quite a soritese isn't it? Step one. Call in the guard's death. Have someone investigate it just like you normally would. Step two. Tell your precious Agent Simmons that you have Charlie in protective custody. Tell her that he is in no danger. Step three…." Don hit the stop button before his father heard the last step.

Alan had been listening to the tape in silence. His blood started to boil as he listened to the voice of the man who was pulling his family apart. He glanced up at Don as he stopped the tape before it finished.

"That last one is just for me…"

"Whatever it is you have to get it Don… we've seen what he can do… where he can go. You can't mess around with this guy."

Don set the recorder on the edge of the bed. He felt the cold on the sheets reminding him that Charlie was gone. "How far should I go… how far much should I give to save Charlie…"

"What do you mean…what did that tape tell you to do." Alan wanted to tell Don to do anything but he hesitated when he tried to imagine something Donny would not be willing to do to save his brother. They must want money Alan thought quickly… robbery?

"When… if I do this…"

"What is it…does he want money? How much does he want? What will this cost us?"

Don let a strange smile curl his lip as if that was what he was worried about, if only it were money. Don might even rob a bank for Charlie. He tried to turn his smile into a reassuring look. He made his decisionas he met his father's eyes. "Nothing... it won't cost us a thing." _Except maybe my soul._

* * *

I hope to post more soon. Have I ever told you how much I hate Microsoft? My "free trial" has apparently run out so they have locked me out of my story until I give them more money. I don't really have this money right now. This lastest chapter was written on word pad which is really annoying. I hope to write more soon once I gather my pennies and pay the piper. Thanks for your patience. 


	21. Thanks A Lot

Chapter 21

Charlie knew something was wrong the minute he opened his eyes. The last he knew he was sitting in Don's office. Now though he couldn't see a thing. He wondered for a moment if he was blindfolded but then decided that no, there was simply no light. He tried to roll over but found that not only did he not have the strength, but his hands were cuffed to something.

"Ahhh, the genius awakens…"

Charlie tried to turn his head in the direction of the voice but it sent a shooting pain through his skull, _Have I been drugged?_

"You must have known I would be stopping you. You should really be thanking me, after all if you had told that idiot brother of your anything I would have had to kill him. You should be glad I stopped you in time."

Charlie tried again to pull himself to a sitting position as a small lamp as flipped on. Charlie squinted his eyes at the intrusion of light. He could see now that he was in what looked like a small basement. There were boxes stacked against each of the four walls. He noted that his hands were chained around the support pillar. He finally met the eyes of the man he hated more than anyone in the world.

"Thanks a lot." Charlie grumbled.

* * *

Before you review my story please read this:

I really, really hate to complain about any review, but I have been very offended by several people reviewing my story entirely based upon my grammar or punctuation. If that is all that you care about please go and read some published works of literature. I am an amateur writer. I have never claimed to be anything else. Hurtful language, including being referred to as a "comma Nazi," really bother me. I would appreciate it if you would stick to the mantra "If you can't say something nice don't say anything at all" if you have ever received a review from me that is all that I give. Support is appreciated, but even silence is better than abuse. Thank you to all those loyal reviewers who can see past my atrocious grammar and rather sensitive ego and give me encouragement. Thank you for your kind reading.

:) Fishgirl

P.S. I didn't want to leave you wondering if Charlie was alive all week. So here is an addition to chapter 20.


	22. Something Crazy

Chapter 22:

Simmons stepped on the gas as she headed back to the hospital. Terry closed her cell phone for the fourth time. Don was still not answering her calls. Terry gripped tightly to the armrests. She thought driving with Don was bad but compared to this… She leaned forward long enough to turn on the siren hoping that would save the both of them from a firey wreck.

"He sent you to come get me?" Terry said as she let out a breath from barreling around a tight corner.

"Yes, he said he needed you."

"Was this before the guard was killed at the hospital?"

"Yes, he seemed to think he knew who was involved. But just now on the phone he seemed clueless again. He wants us to come over and investigate the guards death."

"What was Don's explanation for the guard?"

"He didn't give one. All he said on the phone was that he was taking Charlie some place safe… Damn it! He can't do that. Charlie is still under arrest."

"I wouldn't be too worried, its not like Don's going to sneak his brother out of the country or something…"

"Are you sure about that…"

"I've known Don a long time. He's not going to do anything crazy…" Terry trailed off wishing she were more certain of her own words. Something strange was going on. She hoped Don would give her the whole story even if he wouldn't tell Simmons. She found herself willing the car to go faster even as Simmons pounded the horn to get two cars to move out of the intersection.

* * *

"You're never going to get away with this O'Brien."

"Nnnnnever? Oh I think I will. You see, you were the only one to ever notice poor old stuttering O'Brien. Even your brother, the great legendary FBI agent, never paid him a second look."

"You killed Jawton didn't you?"

"Of yes, I have a trail of bodies now: Jawton, the guard at the hospital, and that snooping Agent Young. I had her involved in too many things, she would have figured me out soon."

"Too many people have died.You can't just cover this up on your own."

"That's where you come in Charlie."

"It's Dr. Eppes to you, and I will never help you again."

O'Brien smiled a cruel smile. "Oh no, you see, you don't have to do anything…except die of course. Your brother is going to clean up my mess for me."


	23. No Lies

Chapter 23

Simmons and Terry were on each other's heels as they ran into the hospital. They flashed their badges as they made there way to Charlie's room. The officer in charge informed them that Agent Eppes had left the scene. Simmons went into the room to check the body. Terry saw an officer questioning Alan Eppes. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse us for a moment please." The officer nodded and stepped away. Terry knelt down next to the older man.

"Where is Don?" Alan asked quietly.

"I was about to ask you the same question. Want to tell me what's been going on here?"

"I can't…" Alan said vaguely running the back of his hand across his forehead.

"Now you sound like your sons…please… you know I only want to help."

"I know you do… but I don't think you can."

"Do me a favor then. Don't answer anything you can't answer, but don't tell me any lies either. Is that a deal?"

Alan nodded.

"Did Don take Charlie to a safe house?" Alan didn't respond.

"Okay…Do you know where Don is going?"

"No." Alan stated firmly.

"Do you know what he is going to do?"

"Not exactly…"

Terry sighed, she thought for a moment about where Don would go. It seemed obvious that at the very least there had been another attempt on Charlie's life. From the looks of Don's father everything was far from alright. She thought back to the statement she had made in the car. She only had one more question that seemed important.

"Is he going to do something I should be scared about?"

Alan paused for a long moment. "Yes."

* * *

I know, I know too much drama… I want to get to the point, I really do, but where would the fun of the finish be without the chase. I hope you will stick with me. I will get to the point soon, I promise. Hopefully more tomorrow. I am addicted to this story now so don't worry about me forgetting it. Thank you for all your kind reviews :) 


	24. Prove it

Chapter 24

Terry grabbed her cell and started dialing. The first call was to David. David quickly filled her in on Agent Young's body being found in a storage closet. She had been killed with Don's spare gun. Then David called in three favors of his own.

* * *

Don checked the bullets in his gun a third time. His mind was swirl of emotions and thoughts.

He could see Charlie holding his extra thick pencil doing math problems on long strips of paper as Don did his homework…

Charlie watching batting practice for hours jotting down notes on scraps of paper only to be rebuffed later when he tried to give Don pointers…

He saw Charlie on graduation day his graduation cap seeming to slip down on a head not yet large enough for even the smallest size...

He saw his own life, the choices he had made. He thought of all the times his own choices had hurt his family...

He remembered desperately trying to separate himself from his brother by going away to college...

He remembered how much of an outsider he felt when he came back after his mom got sick...

Don snapped the cartridge back into the gun and slipped it back into its holster. He remembered how his father always told him Charlie would do anything for him. He wasn't sure if his father realized that the reverse was also true.

_Well…_he thought as he stepped out of the car and started toward the warehouse,_ I guess I get to prove it._ He realized he was now prepared to do anything for Charlie as well…

Even kill for him.

* * *

Heh Heh... :) Reviews please... I would love to hear from you again... -Fishgirl 


	25. Cold Blood

Chapter 25

"What do you mean?" Charlie started haltingly. All that remained of his bravado was gone now.

O'Brien smiled broadly. "Oh just a little message I left behind. You see, I think your brother deserves a little pay back after all the times he nearly ruined my plans. He's just too good you know? You must know he's your brother. Doesn't anybody THAT GOOD get on your nerves?"

"I'm sorry… I happen to like good… it sure beats EVIL anytime."

"Not today it doesn't. We'll just have to see what you think of that heroic brother of yours when he gets finished."

"What difference does it make now? Why not just tell me? Then you can have the pleasure of seeing my reaction."

"Oh Charlie, I wish I could hold back and let your brother tell you himself, but you are right I do so enjoy watching you squirm…"

O'Brien slowly settled himself on a stack of boxes. He set his handgun on a small table next to his computer. "he's going to kill my boss for me."

Charlie shook his head violently. "No, Don would never kill anybody in cold blood."

O'Brien chuckled, "You might just be surprised," he turned the lap top and Charlie could see what looked like a feed from a surveillance camera. He watched for just a moment, just long enough to see Don inside his car. He was putting bullets in his gun. O'Brien turned the computer away.

* * *

Alan pounded his fist into the table. He couldn't get Terry's question out of his head. He knew as soon as she asked it what Don had been so afraid to say.

_How could I have let him just leave like that? _

He didn't know who to be more afraid for Charlie or Don.

_He practically asked me whose life I cared more about. I didn't even stop to think what Don was really asking me. _

Alan had to make a decision. He pulled the tape from his pocket. He held it in his hands for a moment. He had to know. He had promised Don that he would not play it unless something happened… but he had to know. He pushed the promise to the back of his mind. All this time he had put Charlie first and now it was time to give Don a chance. He took out his phone and dialed Terry's cell.

* * *

Don swung the heavy door back and slipped silently inside. He wasn't sure what he expected but the inside of the warehouse was empty. Not only was there nothing in there, it was obvious someone had purposely made it empty. The floor was spotless not so much as an empty box or an old tool in sight. The building was a wreck on the outside and perfect on the inside.

He pulled off his sun glasses and slipped them into his pocket. In the same motion he pulled his gun from the shoulder holster. A strange tickle went down his spine. He had to fight back his instincts to call for backup. There was no backup now.

Don had a strange feeling he wasn't alone. He heard a click to his right and Don had no sooner turned in the direction of the noise when a deep voice stopped him.

"You can hold it right there."

* * *

Please send comments! I love feedback... good feedback :) I hope to post more this weekend but I can at least promise soon. -Fishgirl 


	26. Fugitive

Chapter 26

"Drop the gun and put your hands where I can see them."

Don sighed dropping his gun and setting both hands on top of his head. He turned to the source of the voice to find the last person he expected to see.

"David?"

He started to lower his hands but they were quickly pulled behind his back and he felt handcuffs being fastened around his wrists.

"Don't blame David, I brought him here…" Terry said releasing her hold on Don's arm so he could turn around. "You are under arrest by the way so anything you say…"

"Get these damn cuffs off me." Don said, sending a glare strait through the smaller woman.

She glared right back, "As I said, you are under arrest and so I won't be doing anything like that until you have answered some questions."

David put his gun away and radioed to the men outside to stay out, the situation was contained.

"This is silly… come on, you know I am not going to do anything." He turned back and forth between Terry and David confused by the coldness of their expressions.

"Oh really? Then what did you come here for, huh?" Terry said.

Don turned to David hoping for some support but he just shrugged. David didn't really want in the middle of this conversation, he was already feeling strange about arresting his own boss.

"Where is…" Don started

"Where is the man you came to kill?" Terry asked crossing her arms. Don didn't answer right away so she continued. "We have him, thanks to your dad we were able to get here first. How did we manage that by the way? You didn't by any chance stop my your office on the way here did you?" Terry asked this question carefully. She couldn't believe she was standing here trying to question Don about a murder.

"No…" Don answered distractedly, "I had to stop at home for a different gun. I left my spare at work and I…" he stopped a little embarrassed, "I didn't want to use my regular service gun to…"

"Kill someone in cold blood?" Terry filled in.

Don didn't know how to respond. _I am getting really tired of her finishing my sentences, even if she is right._ He thought more about her original question. He wrinkled up his forehead. "Why did you want to know where I was?"

Terry met David's eyes and he nodded, "Agent Young was killed with your spare gun, her body was found a little while ago in a storage closet."

Don's eyes widened in horror, "You guys don't think I had anything to do with that do you?"

Terry let out a little of the breath she had been holding, she could tell by his reaction that he was innocent of that charge. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Don HAD killed the agent. "Not now we don't. The FBI on the other hand has an APB out on you. You have to let us help you."

Don shook his head quickly. "No, I can't get you anymore involved than I already have. It's like Charlie said the more you know the more danger you are in. Besides I can't have you stepping to the wrong side of the law for me. Its bad enough this guy has one agent under his thumb I don't want him to have three. Just get me out of these cuffs and let me go."

"Not gonna happen." Terry shook her head, "You are not getting rid of us that easily and you are not the boss here. First of all letting you go won't help. We can't let you kill Shepherd and if you don't your job isn't finished anyway. So here is the new plan. We work together just as we usually do. We don't go running off on our own and get ourselves killed and we don't get Charlie killed. We work together and share information so that we can figure out where Charlie is being held. Then we go get him together."

Don shifted his shoulders uncomfortable with his arms pinned behind him this way. He tried to think of an argument. "I don't want you both stepping outside the law with me."

"Too late." Terry said "We already broke the law, we just released a dangerous fugitive."

"Who?" Don asked confused.

"You," David answered finally unlocking Don's handcuffs.

* * *

I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I love Terry and Don stories but unfortunately this didn't really turn into one. Please let me know what you think. This is probably the last chapter this weekend. I will try to finish writing the story this week so you can all have the conclusion by next weekend. My plan is for an even 30 chapters so that means you have about 4 more to go but they may be slightly longer chapters just to wrap up the plot. Thanks for sticking with me. -Fishgirl 


	27. The Boss?

For those people who were confused, the camera watching Don is only in Don's car so O'Brien has no way of knowing what is going on inside. Hope that helps.

Chapter 27

O'Brien stared at the computer screen in frustration. Don had not returned to his car and the wait was driving him crazy.

Charlie had his chin on his chest trying to rest. The poison was out of his system but he still felt a little dizzy and wished he could lie down. He settled for leaning awkwardly against the pillar.

"What are you going to do with me when Don doesn't kill your boss?"

"Given up on him already? Or do you just have a higher opinion of him than I do? I am still betting your life is more important to him than that bastard Shepherd. For me it would be an easy choice, but then again I would kill you both for fun."

"Why didn't you just kill Shepherd to begin with? Why bring Don into this?"

"Distraction… simply put, I have led the FBI into believing that Don is the killer. Between that list of dead agents I had you gather and poor old Agent Young they will be so busy searching for that noble brother of yours I will be out of the country before anyone thinks to look for stuttering O'Brien. They might even think Don killed me too."

"What about all that other information you had me gather? How can you sell it if Shepherd is dead? Wasn't he the one with the contacts?"

"For now yes, but I still have most of the information and I know for a fact that those contacts hate Shepherd as much as I do. If I kill him they'll gladly work with me. They won't care where I work from and some nice sandy beach soundsgood to me."

Charlie had to bite his tongue to control his anger. "What will you do with me?"

"Oh, I have always planned to kill you Charlie. You are just too smart to leave behind following me. I will keep you around until I am certain your brother is out of my way and then…"

* * *

Don rubbed his hands on his wrists grateful to be free of the cuffs. He'd have to remember just how intimidating it was just to be wearing those things. He looked back at Terry and David and there was an uncomfortablesilence as he tried to decide if he should take charge. Technically he wasn't their boss anymore, he knew that at the very least he was suspended. Terry and David were doing him a favor just by not hauling him in. 

"I uh…" Don started, not sure how he was going to finish his sentence.

Terry smiled slightly, "What do we do first Agent Eppes?"

Don smiled back and stepped back into work mode, "We need that tape and our witness."

"Is that voice on the tape who I think it is?" David asked as Terry radioed to the car to have Shepherd brought inside.

"Its hard to identify without the stutter, but yes it is O'Brien."

"Damn it, I thought you were just paranoid thinking it was someone inside. So he killed Young…"

"and he was planning to have me kill this Shepherd for him. I don't know if I was supposed to take the fall, or if me and Charlie were next. Who is this guy anyway, and why would O'Brien go to so much trouble to have **me** kill him?"

"You _were_ planning to kill him then?" Terry asked hesitantly, still not sure she wanted an answer. She was kept from getting one anyway as an officer brought a tall man in a sleek business suit inside.

He tried unsuccessfully to shake free of the man's grip. "I want my lawyer… I haven't even been read my rights… What am I being arrested for?"

"At the moment your not under arrest…" Don answered with a cold glare.

"Then what…?" the man stumbled over his question as he fell under the shorter man's glare.

"Let's just call this protective custody." Don folded his arms across his chest.

"Protection…" the man spat the word as if it was something dirty. "Protection from what?"

David smiled and moved into position to the man's left. "You may not realize this but you are not very popular with someone."

"No one would dare try to hurt me, in fact if you know what's good for you will release me right now." He turned especially to look at Don as he said this a sly smug smile pasted to his lips.

Don paused at the possible meanings behind that look. How much did this man know about him… and more importantly, how much did he know about Charlie? Don's eyes darted over to Terry, she nodded and held out the tape player. Don took is wordlessly and pressed the play button.

The smile did not slip as Don played the beginning of the tape. Butthe grinstarted to slip as O'Brien's words started to sink in. By the time Don hit the stop button Shepherd was as white as a sheet.

Terry watched Don's eyes as she heard the tape again she couldn't see any emotion on his face, but Don was intent on getting as much as he could out of his only lead on Charlie.

"Did you come here to kill me?" Shepherd said quietly. This soft voice seemed to echo through the empty warehouse.

"What do you know about my brother?" Don side stepped the question again.

Shepherd haunted eyes never left Don but he didn't respond. He acted as if he hadn't heard the question. "Why does someone want you dead?" Don tried again.

This seemed to wake him from his state, be he still opened and closed his mouth several times before he responded weakly, "He works for me. Or at least he did…"

"He works for you? You're the brains behind all this?" David said incredulously.

"Well… maybe not the brains… more like the money…"

Don might have drawn his gun and killed the man right then if he didn't needhim to give information. Don couldn't really have done it anyway as David still had the gun he had dropped when he entered the building.

* * *

Thank you for your infinite patience, my own brother was in the hospital and I just couldn't go there emotionally with this story for awhile. He seems to be on the mend now and here is another chapter for you. I will hopefully post more this weekend. Please send comments :) 


End file.
